Snowball Fight
Snowball Fight is a game mode released in Korea in place of Spy Hunt. In this game mode, you are playing Elimination while using snowball firing guns and shovels. You will be given the weapons listed below. This video shows a snowball fight commencing. At the moment we do not know if this game mode is temporary, but it is assumed to get in the Christmas spirit for the Korean Combat Arms. NEW UPDATE: Snowball Fight is now playable after the January 2009 patch until March 18 2009. It can only be played on snow maps like Snow Valley and Cold Seed Weapons This game mode features a few unique weapons that seems to be featured only in this game. The list includes the following seen in the video link above. NOTE: Nexon has listed the weapons already on its website. *Snowball Rifle (a semi-automatic weapon that fires blue balls. It has infinite ammo. They lower the HP of enemies until they're frozen. Primary fire fires snowballs a short distance, while secondary fire fires the snowball a longer distance.) Primary Slot *Ice Ball Rifle (a weapon that fires an Explosive that looks like M23F Incendiary except that it freezes not burns. They reduce HP dramatically until the enemy is frozen. You have 3 Ice Balls) Secondary Slot *Snow Shovel (the regular Melee weapon is the default knife in this gameplay, used for Ice Crush moves) Melee Weapon *Snow Grenade Launcher (Launches snow grenades that explode in a blast of ice) Support Weapon Gameplay Like Elimination, both teams must fight against each other, but they have limited number of lives (like 50 respawns per team). Weapons mentioned above (aside from the shovel) could only reduce the player's HP into 1. When this happens, the player is frozen, literally, with a big "HELP!" bubble next to them. The only way to get the player can die is when they commit suicide or they get "Ice Crushed" (see below). The player can still communicate with others and even look around his/her enviroment in 3rd person view. To get "defrosted", a ally must get to the frozen person and hit the player with it, or wait for a few seconds and hope not to be killed. The game is finished when one team's respawns drop to zero. If you are defrosted because time runs out, you will have 25 HP left, if you are saved by a team mate, you will have 50 HP left. Ice Crush!! When the enemy (or an unlucky friend and the player) is frozen, the one may (maybe must) kill the person with his/her shovel, breaking the victim into pieces. Doing so, one would get the Ice Crush achievement, which is the same achievement status like Double Kills, Multi Kills, and the like. Note: Ice Crush is the only achievement you can get in Snowball fight, there are no multi kills, double kills, etc. So if you Ice Crushed two people in a row, you would get no Double Kill Trivia *In the Korean CA, the Cold Seed map has (humorously) a Christmas tree with ornaments with Christmas music playing in the background in Bravo's spawn point. *Players can be frozen in midair, and would be impossible to hit if they jumped off a Ladder. *Most Noobs would just keep you frozen as they dont know you can save them. So dont expect much help in Snowball Fights if there are noobs on your team Category:Game Modes